Regret
by KKperson22
Summary: a strange sickness that has sweeped around the nation. The sickness itself is not strange...its whom it infects. It only goes after werewolves,killing a total of 7 werewolves in the country. Will it take Jacob Black as its next victim? better sum inside
1. I'm just tired,,,or not

**Alright so this is about a strange sickness that has sweeped around the nation. The sickness itself is not strange...its whom it infects. It only goes after werewolves, a total of 7 werewolves in the country. Now it had moved across the country to Forks and one of the werewolves that has been infected is Jacob Black...will he survive or face slow and painful death? Meanwhile Bellas faced with Regret on what she and Edward did to him and their daughter. Wanna know what they did? Read on to find out what happens when your world is filled with REGRET  
**

I felt myself slipping with every moment that passed. I was with my pack as Sam spoke about something I couldn't catch at all. My eyes drifted in and out, lids closing every time I got the chance. My head pounded on my skull, like some little guy was trying to escape from my head. I finally let my eyes to close and my mind to zoom out as if it was in another dimension far from the one I was in.

I guess I got what I asked for after not sleeping for several weeks after I had been banned from seeing my Renesmee, the girl and love of my life. She was my life and every part in it. I missed her so much, thinking about her everyday, every hour, every minute, every second of my life. There wasn't a time when she hasn't crossed my mind.

Renesmee found out I imprinted on her and she loved it. We began to go out and kiss that was until I found myself in her bed one day. Her parents found us in the morning fast asleep. Well I should say Edward found us fast asleep in her bed. We weren't doing anything, honestly I just fell asleep and she snuggled next to me.

It wasn't like we were actually…you know…going at it. Was it possible to sleep standing up? I wish it was or else I would be right about now. That's all I wanted to do at the moment but I knew I couldn't when Sam was speaking until someone touched my shoulder. I opened my eyes, slightly alarmed at the touch which was odd, I never got scared because of that. I looked to see Sam's eyes staring at me. His voice was a low ringing in my ears.

"**Jacob? You alright?"** He asked, looking at me with questioned eyes. It took me a moment to answer him but he waited patiently.

"**Yeah, yeah I'm just tired."** I managed to say before another voice joined in. It was Seth's

"**Jacob maybe you should go home, get some rest. Its been a while." **Seth took a few steps toward Sam and I. Sam nodded to me. [b]"Yes, go home get some rest. I'll finish your patrole for you."[/b] He said, patting my shoulder as it fell to his side.

"**Thanks."** I tried to smile, leaving the group to go back to my home. I ran most of the way to my empty home, yes empty. Billy was out of town for a few days with Charlie. The two have been close lately and did stuff together. They were great friends. I dragged myself up the stairs and through the unlocked door, closing it quickly as I walked inside.

I almost thought I saw my father, waving to me from the couch and calling to me in his always happy tone. I walked over to the couch and shifted all my body weight onto that side of the couch with a slight groan. I didn't have time to close my eyes, they were already closed.

I didn't see the darkness engulf me into its arms and I just lost myself in the shortest amount of time this has ever happened to me.

---------------------------------------------  
-: a few hours later:-

I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to the side. The house was dark, very dark. None of the lights where on. I felt my whole body to be aching, burning under myself. My hand fell off the couch and felt the burning in my throat calling for water. I didn't want to get up.

I felt so weak and achy but my body needed water. I slowly draped my legs over the side of the couch and lugged myself up and leaned against the back of the couch. I realized something that scared me. My breathing was uneven and my head spun around me as if I was traveling in circles. I was a werewolf, I wasn't supposed to get sick!

Right? I heard myself groan and crack. My eyes closed as I forced myself up onto my feet weakly. I stumbled to the wall in front of me and grasped as hard as I could onto it. I felt my knees shake under my weight with every breathless step I took.

My eyes were fluttering as I reached the end of the wall. I couldn't let it go, it was my full support. I knew I had to. The last thing I remember was my grasping hands and clinging arms fall to my side and then feeling the cool, hard floor rush up to me. That was the last thing I remember before the darkness took me once again and this time I was sure not to fight it.

**Let me know what you think of it!!! Read/Review/Fav =D ^^ If you have a suggestion send it!**


	2. Sam Uley and the mistery of Jacob Black

"Ugh. Wheres Jacob today?"[/b] I asked, almost completely enraged. It has been at least 2 days since I ever even spotted him anywhere. Seth said there was no answer at the door when he managed to find the time to go after yesterday. It was odd for Jacob to not to call if he was still tired, just to et us know.

I was home. Emily was out food shopping when I wondered if maybe the Cullens had got to him. I decided to go take a walk over there. Why not pay my _good _friends a little visit? Well I guess they really didn't have a reason to be mad at me, I didn't do a thing. That didn't mean they still didn't creep me out a little though.

I ran out the door and in through the woods, speeding my way through the trees toward the Cullen household, not sure if I'd be able to talk with Edward but surely his wife or daughter would know if he did right? He was a husband and a father to them both. Jacob also hasn't shifted. His mind was no where to be found, howls have not yet been heard. The wide open, window filled house was coming into view as I ran for it.

Yeah I knew I really didn't have to run but I wanted to stretch my legs out a bit. I approached the stairs leading up to the door hesitantly, watching out for any signs of anger, disapproval, or possibly even Jake. The stench of vampire filled my head by the time I was on the 6th step up. Then the door suddenly opened and a women figure was looking down to me from the top step with confusion clouded in her eyes. I smiled slightly and waved with my left hand before walking up next to her. It was Bella, the mind reader's wife.

"**Hello Sam."** She smiled slightly to me before moving over a bit, reacting to my scent probably. I stepped down a bit, hoping maybe that would help her out. She was a nice women, why make her suffer when I could make Edward suffer more?

"**Hey Bella, I came here t ask a question. Where is Jacob?"** I asked her full and out. All I wanted to do was go home and be with my Emily. Bella's expression gave me a more questioned look every second.

"**Huh?"** She asked, looking to me with a tilted head. I sighed slightly and looked to her.

"**Jacob, Wheres Jacob. He hasn't been around for about 2 days, do you know where he is?'**

"**At his house?"**

"**No answer."** I told her, growing slightly impatient.

"**Well I wouldn't know, I haven't seen him since the ban. Is he alright?"** Bella asked in a tone that was covered in curiosity and a bit of worry.

"**Well he was a little beat up the other night before I sent him home. He practically fell asleep right where he was standing."**

"**Sam I really wouldn't have an idea of where he could be. I'm sorry."** She said to me, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"**Its alright Bella, I'll see you around, ok?"** I asked as she nodded. **"Bye"**

"Bye Sam." Bella called back. I left their home as fast as I came, rushing back to the house to go meet up with Emily. I still wondered where Jake was but who knows, maybe he would be with us tomorrow…or maybe not.

* * *

**Alright yeah I know its sort but thats because I want all the point of views in different chapters. Chapter 3 will be up either tonight or tomorrow, depending on which time I fall asleep.. =) Read/Review/Fav/Alert por favor, before my evil taco muffin minion eats your BRaiNZZ!** (BEWARE)


	3. And it all turns dim,,,

After the arrival of Sam, it kind of got me thinking. Where was Jacob? Maybe he was in his house but was just sleeping or something, Sam said he was tired. I couldn't help but wonder. I turned to go inside after he left stopping when Renesmee's face appeared from behind the wall. I could tell she knew everything Sam and herself were talking about. She looked at me with bright, big eyes. I couldn't help but smile to her as I walked closer.

"Mom, please let me go. Pleeeaaassee?" She begged. How could I say no to that. I had to, Edward would get extremely upset if I let her go. I shook my head no.

"I'm sorry, I really am but your father won't let me do that honey." I hesitated.

"Dad won't let me do anything. Please? How would you like to be forced against your will by your parents to not see dad. I've heard the stories mom and I know what happened when he ran away. But Jacob isn't far away like dad was. Let me go see him." She begged once more.

"No, I can't." I answered, looking down. " Its only for your protection dear."

"Common mom even you don't believe that." She was right, I didn't but I couldn't give in.

"No is a no sweetie I'm sorry." I sighed, looking back up into her watering eyes. I remembered the pain she was going through all too well. How she felt and what she was going through.

"Can you go then?" She asked, about to cry. I nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Don't cry sweetie this will all be over soon enough, trust me. I have a feeling." I told her as she sobbed into my shoulder. I pulled back and wiped away the tears from her eyes. Renesmee nodded and also wiped some away.

"Alright. Go then. Please. Let me know what happens. I want to know." Renesmee told me.

"Yes darling, I promise I will." I smiled before jumping off the balcony onto the ground before running off into the woods. Hey I did feel like a show off but it was alright.

-:A mere few minutes later:-

As the Black house came into view I noticed something. It was very dark inside there. That was odd for Jacob to just leave all the lights off. This worried me. I flew right up the stairs and started pounding on the door as hard as I could without breaking it. The stench of Jake was defiantly there, meaning he was there also. Somewhere. I peered into the window to see nothing. I pounded on the door before stopping short after hearing a groan so low human ears would never be able to comprehend the sound.

"Jacob?" I called loudly, moving my hand to the door knob. Surprisingly it turned and I walked right in. I should have known. Seth was never the one for just storming into Jake's house. I peaked my head inside and stepped into the doorway, turning my head every which way. [b]"Jake? Where are-"[/b] Then I saw a sight that would have made my heart stop if I were a human. Jacob's weak and non-responding figure lay stretched out along the ground. I gasped and flew to his side, letting my jittery and nervous hands scalped his figure.

[b]"Jacob! Jacob? Are you ok, what happened?"[/b] I said nervously. He didn't speak, his body didn't move. It was almost as if he was already dead. [b]"Oh my god..Jake!?"[/b] I shouted, realizing something that made me gasp from relief. A heartbeat showed faintly around him like a glowing aroma. I shook his shoulder and another whoosh of relief spread around me. His dark brown, wary eyes looked into mine. I mimicked a shy and fake smile toward him. Jake's eyes flickered around half closed and ended in a rumble of coughs.

[b]"B-bella. Wha-what-"[/b] He started to say through coughs. I stopped him quickly and scooped him up into my arms.

[b]"Don't speak."[/b] I ordered, running out of the house as I shut the door with my foot and started toward where Carlisle was. He would be the only one to help him. I looked down to Jacob. His eyes were closed and shallow breathes escaped from his chest to each rhythmic bounce of my steps , echoing in my head eagerly. I whispered to him that it would be ok, mostly for my own comfort. Jacob groaned and let his head flop to one side as I reached the Cullen household. I flew up the steps and opened the door carefully but quickly with my hand, allowing myself inside.

[b]"CARLISLE!"[/b] I shouted as the screeched bounced through the halls. I took Jacob and layed him on the couch as a familiar pale face came to my side. It was Carlisle who let a gasp escape from his lips. Jacob moaned, which was more of a torchered breathe. I moved out of the way and let Carlisle step in. He looked up to me with confusion filled eyes and asked me the question only I knew the answer to.

"Bella, What _happened?_" He asked. I knew that answer, I knew it all to well. He was sick because of me, because of us. Renesmee was no longer in his life and now Bella possibly had to watch her best friend close his eyes forever and his exhilarating chest finally come to a stop. Bella felt herself wishing she could cry, to relieved the pain.

"I…Don't…Know…" I gasped, looking down to Jacob, who had his eyes open. He was staring up at the ceiling, his head moving back and forth slowly with gasps. His heart was pounding to hard as his body started going into convolutions, I turned my body into another one with arms wide open as if they had been waiting for me for a life time. I let myself dry sob into the chest. I couldn't bare to watch as the arms tightened around my body.

Pain. There was much pain.  
But I knew that was only the beginning…


End file.
